Xinjiangball
Chinese (Mandarin) for official, Uyghur for wider use |type = Turkic |capital = Ürümqi |affiliation = Chinaball |religion = Islam, Chinese religions, Buddhism, Atheism (Official) |friends = Best Friend Aksai Chinball Shaksgamball Taiwanball Hong Kongball Macauball Tibetball Rohingyaball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball My old Turkics brother, but I don't think I'm one of your guys. (as Bright side) REAL Syria Japanball Vietnamball |enemies = Thailandball (For the extremes and Independence supporters) 杀汉 灭回 赶哈萨 (as another side) China's friends (as another side) Terrorist! fake Syria |likes = Wells, Kebab, Islam, East Turkestanball (rarely), Sweet grape and watermelon, Sokmak, Desert(Well actually not, gush), Independence (rarely), Socialist (as normal side) |hates = Using Beijing's time zone, (Stop Killing my Peoples (I don't care if they are terrorists) ( : Stop killing my people, too!)), Separatism (most), East Turkestanball (Recently) |predecessor = Second East Turkestan Republicball |food = Lamb, Beef, Chicken, Kawap |status = Tortured by two sides |notes = Gib independence pl0x or else... |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region }} Xinjiangball, officially Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Regionball or Blue Turkeyball is an autonomous region of Chinaball. Being the largest administrative division within Chinaball, a small part of him is claimed by Indiaball as the Aksai Chin region. In recent decades, the extremist independence group East Turkestan has fueled conflict within the region, with Chinese authorities cracking down on ethnic Uyghurs in response. He is also have a little Schizophrenic. History Xinjiangball was born as a 2ball. He was first inhabited by Indo-European Tocharian speaking people as well as some Scythian people. He spoke Tocharian languages which originated from the Tarim Basin. Later though, 1ball Turks and Chinese killed off the Tocharian people and their languages (however Tocharian mummies are still being found to this day). This is the beginning of East Turkestan. Later, Mongols invaded him. afterward, he underwent being part of many monarchies later falling into the hands of qing. He failed twice when tried to become independent from Republic of Chinaball because he never cared about his feelings and oppressed them. From then on, he started to become schizophrenic. It's still hard to cure it until today. After PRCball killed his father ROCball, Chinaball started to care about his feelings... Xinjiangball is a poor place, and Chinaball is doing its best to make it rich, such as the establishment of Kashi city SEZ. Some Uyghurballs are not able to endure the suffering of temporary poverty and choose to be independent, but not many of them. At the same time, Chinaball also pays great attention to the cultural protection of Xinjiang, even the Chinese currency is printed on Uyghur somewhere. But some Uyghurs still feel they are not good to them. This is another topic - Xinjiang conflict. Anyway, he likes Chinaball very much but also some of the Uyghurs hates him. Personality Xinjiangball is one of Chinaball's adopted sons, but also all the largest in all sons. He always wanted to be independent, but he also wants to stay here, and thus suffers from a certain schizophrenia. He has his own time zone despite requiring him to use Beijing's time zone which is way off based on his geographical location. He is very enthusiastic about visitors no matter what nationality they are. He also likes to share his sweet grapes and watermelons. He is also have a little schizophrenic because of the experience in ROCball time, ROCball left a shadow in his heart. In the bright side he is a normal, grateful ball and he loves life, at this side he hates separatism, and be kind to others, but in his other side, also known as East Turkestan side, he is crazy, harmful and gets angry easily, and want to be independent. He is adamant and optimistic because even in such a difficult situation (Schizophrenic disease), he can still be optimistic and strong to face the pain disease bring in this case. ( : Son, yuo have to be stronk!) How to draw Drawing Uyghurball is simple: # Draw a Chinaball # Add words of “新疆” on it. 2.(For Independence supporters) # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw a white star and crescent in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Turkic Somalia.png Uyghurball.png Ugyhurstanball.png YakutianWeather.png Zh:新疆球es: Turquestán Orientalballja:新疆ウイグルru: Синьцзян-Уйгурский автономный район Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Category:Islam West Turkestanball Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Uyghur Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Chinaball Category:Desert Category:Taoist Category:Blue White Category:Uyghurball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Dim Sum Removers